I Will Always Love You
by minna no kimochi
Summary: Dick and Babs are destined to be together. But one mistake has left her broken hearted. What happens when that mistake is repeated? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** All the characters mentioned are owned by DCU Animated and/or Warner Bros. Animation Studios. If I did own them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I'd be making a Nightwing: The Animated Series****

I Will Always Love You  
By: Cremosia

Nightwing was watching her, making sure she was alright. Standing on the building in front of the Iceberg Lounge, silhouetted by the pale moon light, he watched a beautiful redhead walking out of the building holding hands with another man – a better man for her.  
A single tear rolled down Nightwing's cheek and he hastily brushed it away. It was time.

"Bruce."  
Batman looked up from the large computer in front of him and stared at the dark figure in the corner of the gloomy cave. Nightwing stepped into the light.  
"Dick," Bruce replied.  
Even though Dick was hiding behind the mask, like he had done for a long time, Bruce could see the pain in the young man's eyes.  
"I'm leaving for Bludhaven," Dick said coldly. Bruce didn't respond. His face was cold and emotionless. "I thought I should say goodbye before I left. I didn't feel like calling."  
"Bludhaven, huh?" Bruce said smiling after a long silence. "Be careful Dick," he said seriously gazing at the man in front of him. The man that once was his son.  
"I will," Dick replied turning around.  
He began heading to the exit of the cave, then stopped. Turning his head in a 90 degree angle, he said, "Say goodbye to the kid for me, OK?"

Tim was watching from the shadows. He didn't want him to go. His brother was leaving without a goodbye. But then again, had any of the Bat Clan been good at saying goodbye?  
The young boy hung his head low and sank deeper into the darkness.

His finger was raised over her doorbell. He didn't know what to say. What to do. Maybe it was better to leave without a goodbye. Didn't he do that once? Didn't he leave her without a goodbye? How heartbroken was she? Could he live knowing that he had broken her heart once again?  
He was a coward, not a hero. A hero would not run away from family and a bad past. Dick swallowed a lump that had been building in his throat for a long time.  
No. He couldn't stay here anymore. The longer he stayed here, the more pain he felt. She was happy with Sam. Happier then she could ever be with him.

Barbara was lying in her bed, trying to sleep. Something kept her awake though. A nagging feeling. She felt as though she had to be somewhere. With someone.   
She heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle engine and she sat up.  
"Dick," she breathed.

He stopped outside of Gotham. He just wanted to say goodbye to Gotham and all her people. He removed his helmet and stared at the magnificent city before him. Yes. It was beautiful.  
He turned around. He could just see Bludhaven on the horizon. Bludhaven needed him. Gotham had Batman, Robin and Batgirl. It didn't need anymore.  
"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
Dick spun around and saw a woman standing by her car. A woman who's long red hair was blowing in the breeze with confusion in her ice blue eyes.  
She walked towards him. "Where are you going?"  
"Bludhaven," he grunted. "I belong there."  
Barbara frowned. "Dick…"   
"Would you ever consider coming to Bludhaven with me?" Dick blurted out knowing what the answer would be.  
"Dick," Barbara said on the verge of tears. She swallowed. "I love you, and I always will love you. But I'm in love with Sam and….and I have responsibilities. Gotham needs me and I can't leave my responsibilities."  
Dick could feel his eyes stinging.   
"The only reason I came back was to salvage what was left of Bruce and my relationship. And yours and mine."  
He paused and stared at her. Her eyes were watering, just like his.  
"But now, now I see that you have moved on. And I have to go now."  
He walked towards his motorcycle and put on his helmet.  
"I'll be waiting, I'll always be waiting," he said to the woman standing there, watching her heart break. "I love you."  
Without another word, Dick Grayson disappeared into the horizon.  
"I love you too," Barbara whispered watching the man she once loved fade into the sun rise.

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? I thought of it last night. Don't forget to review!


End file.
